


Lamb to the Slaughter

by Rors03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rors03/pseuds/Rors03
Summary: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."This prophecy changed the course of wizarding history forever, but what if the child knew that they were the chosen one from the start?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Lamb to the Slaughter

October 31st 1981

✸✸✸

Despite the brutal storm outside, the Potters and the Apates believed, however wrongly, that they were perfectly safe within the confines of the walls of the Potter’s cottage. After all, they had taken exhaustive measures to ensure it. 

This was the first time the Apates had been away from their own safe house since the birth of their daughter Robin and James and Lily were overjoyed to be the ones chosen. James, Lily, Fillius, and Yvonne had been almost as inseparable at school as the marauders themselves, it only seemed natural that their children would be the same and by the looks on Robin and Harry’s naive faces, it seemed as though a life long bond had already begun to take hold. A beautiful sight for all involved, a welcome break from the horrors that loomed over the young families. 

The Potters and the Apates had been part of the Order since its inception, a rebellious group of witches and wizards determined to assist the ministry and Dumbledore in fighting ‘He-who-must-not-be-named’ and his army of blood purists called the Death-Eaters. Being a part of such a group was a source of immense pride however it certainly had its downsides. After fighting him for so long the four of them had all faced the tyrannical Lord Voldemort thrice, making their children possible candidates for the chosen one and therefore placed a rather large target on the little ones’ backs. 

Which made it no surprise when the door to the once safe cottage burst open and fell to the ground revealing the looming black figure they all feared in the doorway, his deranged right-hand woman peering from behind him.

Suddenly a jolt of magic filled the room with a bright green light as Yvonnes beloved Fillius fell to the ground. The now grieving mother ran to protect her daughter as screams of pain echoed into the night. James felt his veins turn to fire as screams mixed with unhinged laughter. Before Lily could retaliate she was thrust aside by a hidden force, Voldemort sliding past with an unholy smile spread across his face. Lily could only look on in horror while he murdered her best friend where she stood, only inches away from their children. Looking across the room and seeing her husbands face of pure agony filled her with hatred and motivation, if she had to die she could think of no better way but by protecting her child and goddaughter. As the Dark Lord raised his wand once more to deliver the fatal spell to the children she launched herself in between, taking the blow herself. The entire house filled with light as the spell hit the young mother, killing her and rebounding back on the caster.

As soon as Bellatrix awoke she fled in tears, leaving the previously happy scene a wreck. The Potters and the Apates, as well as the cottage, had been destroyed leaving only the two screaming children and the broken James.

✸✸✸

Mear hours later Sirius Black and his Boyfriend Remus Lupin arrived as previously planned only to discover the gruesome scene for themselves. Even after years of fighting nothing could have prepared them for losing James. He had been a brother to the both of them, having spent what felt like every free minute by his side. 

Sirius was never one for tears. He had been raised to be a proud and stoic figure as, in his mother’s words, tears are nothing but an indicator of weakness but upon seeing what had become of his friend, he couldn’t help it. The brave Gryffindor fell into his lover’s arms weeping for all that they had now lost. 

“How could he?” exclaimed Remus “We trusted him not to tell the wrong people where they were but he did it anyway. How could he be so heartless?”

As they were preparing to go into hiding before Lily started to show, the Potters had decided to place their cottage under the fidelius charm. Allowing only one person to be able to reveal to others where they were. Originally this honour was going to be bestowed onto Sirius but after some convincing from Peter, it was decided that he would do it instead. Peter had claimed that it was because Sirius was too obvious, the Death-Eaters would probably assume it’s him and torture it out of him. However, now it was obvious that this was all a ploy to betray them. 

Faint cries echoed from the dark. “Did you hear that Moony?” Sirius pulled away from the embrace and readied his wand as he left to inspect the noise. Minutes later the red-faced man emerged from the dark, carrying two small babies in his arms. The boy now baring a lightning scar on his forehead, the girl’s face now half covered in scars. Despite the loss of his friend still fresh in his heart Sirius couldn’t help but be hopeful, they still had something left of the people they cared about so dearly.

In the lead up to Harry’s birth, Lily and James had named Sirius and Remus his godfathers and left clear instruction on what to do if they ever got found. Knowing that there was a possibility that their son was destined to be the chosen one, they went to great lengths to protect him going as far as to only tell a small number of people that he even existed. Not even Dumbledore knew and this was not going to change after their death. The godfathers were to take Harry in as their own and claim that he was adopted by them and that they had no clue who his biological parents were. Harry would be told when he was older but for the time being he would be none the wiser, it was safer that way.

Having sent Remus home with their child in tow Sirius contacted Dumbledore, explaining everything he could and introducing him to the now orphaned Robin. After many hours and a few drops of veritaserum it was decided that Lily and the Apates would be buried there in Godricks hollow and Robin would be raised at the castle by Professor McGonagall as now that her parents were gone she had no living relatives and Minerva had always wanted a child. James was taken by Sirius and Dumbledore to St Mungo’s where he could be taken care of by the best the wizarding world had to offer in the Janus Thickey ward. There he would be joined by more of the order’s previous members Alice and Frank Longbottom, also victims of Bellatrix Lestrange’s cruel antics.

As they left James’ muttering became louder and louder, stuttering over his words almost to the point of incomprehension however he was clearly saying something about a baby, his baby. Sirius’ heart rate quickened at the threat of Harry being revealed but thankfully his words were put down to his shattered state of mind. Both of the children were, for now, safe. 

✸✸✸


End file.
